Happy Birthday, Raven
by BlueNinja925
Summary: Its my friend's Birthday and I wanted- Well, SHE wanted me to write her a one-shot so I said ok. Anyways, this story has fluff. rated T for a little Language RaeXBB


**Author's Note: It's my friend's birthday and I wanted to write a little one-shot for her. Since her favorite character is Raven, I gonna use her. Well, hope this goes well! Happy Birthday, Paige! I love you! :D**

**PS. Sorry if I'm a little late... I dont have wireless internet here remember;)**

**BTW: This take place after The Prophesy but before Tokyo. **

* * *

"RAVEN! COME ON OUT!" I heard Beast Boy yell from my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I yelled back.

"Oh! Come now, little lady. It's y'all birthday today!" Cyborg chimed in.

"Oh! Please Raven! You must open the presents and enjoy the cake that I have made" Starfire beamed.

"Come on, Raven. At least have some cake… and open your presents" Robin said. Then, Beast Boy and Cyborg started banging on my door.

"FINE! If I go and _enjoy_ my birthday, will you guys leave me the fuck alone?" I asked them while standing up. No one spoke.

"But Raven-"

"Yes" Beast Boy said. I opened the door to find all three of my friends staring at Beast Boy.

"Alright. Fine. But that cake better be editable" I smiled a bit. Starfire hugged me and squealed. "Oh how joyous! We must hurry and celebrate!"

"Well, alright!" Cyborg said and went to the kitchen. Beast Boy following behind him. Robin stayed near Starfire.

I would of enjoy my birthday but since this is a year after my father, Trigon, came to Earth and nearly took over the world, I really didn't want to celebrate today. Especially since I'm still scared today. I always have the feeling that he will come back and used me again. I looked over Robin and Starfire.

_They really need to get together before their thoughts drive me insane!_ _I mentally laughed. _**(This is also a Rob/Star, BB/Rae story!)**

When we got to the kitchen, I was shocked. Not only is was us three but the whole Teen Titans group. Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Kid Flash, Jinx, and the rest of the team! When I came into the room, everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

A couple of glass cups broke.

"Guys-"I cracked. "Thank you so much" I continued. They smiled and went back to their business.

For the first time in my life, I smiled and laughed… for real!

I laughed with Speedy and Aqualad. I talked to Mas y Menos. Turns out, they have a crush on Star. Huh. Who knew?** (Uh! We did!)** I even had some girl talk with Bumblebee, Jinx, Kole, and Pantha! After a few hours of that, we went to the cake. I sat in the middle. Star to my left, Beast Boy to my right. Robin behind Star, while Cyborg lit up the cake. Then, they sang a song that I wasn't familiar of.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday, Raven

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! WOO!" they sang. I almost bursted into tears.

"Now you may do the wishing on the cake" Starfire said. I smiled, made a wish, and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

Then, Cyborg passed out pieces of cakes to everyone. I got a slice and gave it to Robin.

_Raven; come with me to the roof. I need to ask you something. _He mentally said. I nodded, grabbed a slice a slice for myself, and followed robin towards the roof.

When we got there, the sun was setting. We sat in our usual stop.

"It's hard to believe that a year ago, we were here in the same spot but your dad was gonna destroy Earth" he chuckled. I chuckled with him.

"Yea, but hopefully it is over"

"What do you mean, "hopefully it is over"?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that he will come back"

"And if he does, we will be ready" Robin said in his leader voice. I smiled. That voice always make me feel safe… in a brotherly way.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh… um.. I don't know how to ask this… this might be wrong but I gotta know"

"….Ok" I said slowly.

"Does Starfire like me?"

"What? Of course!"

"Like… more than a friend?"

"Are you fucking serious! She has been coming into my room to ask me if she looked fine for you! Oh my god! And finally too! All the freaking thoughts that go through your guys mind!" I nearly yelled.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. I turned to him and stared. "What?"

"I can't believe the Boy Wonder; the guy who isn't afraid of **anything**; clearly is asking one of his teammates if another likes him nervously! Oh my god! This just made my day!" I laughed. He stared at me, wide open.

"Now what?"

"It is the end of the world again, or are you laughing like seriously?" his eyes not getting smaller. I laughed again and looked to the sky. "Nope! The world isn't ending!" I smiled. He laughed with me.

"So….. should I ask her out?"

"For the millionth time, yes! But be careful, if you break her heart, I'll break your neck, even though you're like a brother to me" I gave him my evil eyes. He whimpered. "Yes, mommy" he laughed and stood up.

"Are you going to now?"

"Yea"

"Ok… one quick question… who planned this?"

"Oh. It was Beast Boy's idea.. weird huh?" he said and walked out the door.

_Beast Boy? Huh! Well, I should thank him, _I thought and got up. In just that moment, Beast Boy walked in.

"Oh… uh…. Hi Raven" he said.

"Oh! I was gonna get you anyways" I smiled and sat back down.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, a little nervousness in his voice. I shook my head.

"Not at all" and patted the spot next me. He smiled and sat down.

"So… why did you wanted to find me?" he asked.

"Oh… um… I was gonna thank you….. Thank you"

"For what?"

"For planning this party. It's wonderful" I turned to face him. He blushed.

"Oh.. it was…uh… no big deal… I just.. uh… thought you would want a decent party.. that's all" he said getting redder and redder by each word.

I, too, blushed.

"Oh.. well… thank you again and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"I was gonna get more punch. You want some?" I asked him. He shooked his head.

"No… I'm fine" he said.

"Ok" I replied and started to walk away.

"Wait" he said. I turned around. He walked to me until our noses almost touched.

"Raven. I have been trying to tell you this, but wasn't brave enough to do it. I still don't, but I need to do it now. Before I lose you." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Beast B-" my voice was cut off by Beast Boy's lips. I don't know how or why, but I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We stayed until we needed air. We broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Raven, from the moment I met you, I always had a strong affection for you. I didn't know what or why but I did. Even when I was with Terra. That same feeling came back every night. At first, I thought he have a brother-sister relationship but every time I saw you, my heart would stop and race at the same time. I would sweat, thinking of some jokes that would make you laugh, or even smile. Even when you pushed me away, I was hurt because I thought you didn't like me. But now I see, it's because you're afraid to be loved" he said looking at me straight into my eyes again.

Then, I felt a tear running down my cheek. He reacted faster than I did. He raised his hand to my cheek and wiped it off.

"Raven, you don't have to be scared anymore because…. Because…. Because I love you. I always have and always will. I would give my life for you. No matter who you are, even if your part- demon, I always love you. I love you, Raven Roth" he said and kissed me again.

I kissed him with more affection then before.

Then, I felt it. Deep inside my gut and heart, a new feeling was increasing. I broke apart and grabbed my stomach.

"What is this new feeling?" I asked Beast Boy. He laughed and grabbed my hands. "It's called love" he said. I smiled and kissed him, the feeling growing rapily.

He broke the kiss.

"If we keep this up, I might lose myself" he blushed. I laughed.

"Hey, you wanna see a miracle?"

"I thought I was looking at one already" he grinned.

I blushed. "Robin is gonna asked Star out!" I yelled. His eyes grew bigger.

"Oh! I have to see this!" he smiled wickly. I laughed.

"You better not ruined it" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww! You ruined the fun!" he laughed.

"Haha! Oh, by the way, I am part demon" I stated.

"I don't care. I still love you" he smiled and kissed me.

"And I love you" I said and kissed him again and again and again.

"Ah! Stop! You're gonna make me lose control! Ahh! Stupid hormones!" he growled. I laughed.

"Well, let's go see Robin and Starfire before **I **lose control" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! That's something **I gotta see**!" he yelled. I blushed.

"Uh… can we just go?" I asked. He laughed and stood out his hand.

I took it with no hesitation.

"Alright. Lets go make Robin nervous" he smiled wickly again. I sighed.

Then, I went hand-to-hand with Beast Boy to start my new life. This was truly the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note: FLUFFY! YAY! HOORAY FOR FLUFF! Again, I dedicate this story to my best friend, Paige, since it was her birthday. I would of post this sooner but my house doesn't have internet so.. boo. Anyways, how was it guys! Love it? Hate? Adored it? In my opinion, BB/Rae, Star/Rob, and Cy/Bumblebee; should go together. For all those Rob/Rae lovers, guess what? SHUT THE FUCK UP! They have a bond but a SISTER/BROTHER BOND! Are you guys stupid or what? Robin and Starfire even kissed in the freakin damn movie! And if you guys think Star is a slut, then tell me, how is she? In the TV show, she didn't sleep with anymore or even kissed anymore except for Robin and a random dude in the movie, but she needed to learn Japanese! TELL ME HUH! HOW THE FUCK IS SHE A SLUT? I really want to know! ):( **

**Anyways, getting that off my chest, please review! Everything welcome! And Happy Birthday, Paige! I love you! (In a sister thing:D)**


End file.
